You're Welcome
by sewilikebaking
Summary: Candace attempts to thank Ferb for saving her in 'Ain't no Kiddie Ride'. Plus, you get to see Ferb from Candace's POV :


**Hi All! So far I've worked with Ferb and Phineas, and Lawrence/Linda... so, I thought it was about time to try Candace. I like to try to get the character's right... so I hope I got Candace at least somewhat ;). This story takes place after 'Ain't No Kiddie Ride' where Ferb saves Candace. (I'm almost positive this wasn't the first time he's done so, but can I pretend? Just for this story?)**

**I had fun writing Candace, and especially Ferb from her POV. enjoy :)**

**characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

* * *

><p>I was pacing in my room, at battle with myself. Again.<p>

_"He did save your life."_

"But, they always save me! It's THEIR crazy inventions that make me need saving!"

_"Yea, but __when has _Ferb_ ever saved you by himself?"_

"…Well…Well, he helps Phineas do it most of the time!"

_"But this time, who was it?"_

"…Ferb."

_"With _whose_ help?"_

"No one's…."

_"So, doesn't he deserve some sort of thanks?"_

"….Maybe. But, he wouldn't have needed to if he-"

_"But he did!"_

"Well-"

_"Candace!"_

"…Fine." I admitted defeat, and made my way down the hall. Phineas was out with mom so, for once, the twerps weren't attached at the hip. Or maybe attatched at the brain is a better phrase. My only opportunity. In too short a time, I found myself standing in front of my brother's decorated door. Subconsciously stalling, I looked the door over and carefully read every word. Twice.

It's not like I'm afraid of my brother, or anything, it's just that I don't know him like Phineas does. Come to think of it, I don't know if I've ever really talked to him alone, which is understandable since the dweebs might as well be welded together.

…It's understandable, right?

Finally deciding I couldn't delay the awkward any longer, I knocked on the door.

Ferb opened it. He looked at me, as if for an explanation.

"Err… Can I talk to you?" I started. "It'll only take a sec," I added quickly.

Ferb continued to look at me, blinked once, and then began walking back towards his side of the room. I took that as an invitation in, or as close as it would get with Ferb anyways, and followed him in. He sat down on his bed, and looked at me _again_, with his face basically talking for him: "Well?" I'll admit it. His whole 'don't talk, just stare' thing is a little weird.

A lot weird.

"Umm… Well, I just wanted to say… to say thanks Ferb. You know, for today…" I finished lamely. This was not going well. I wasn't expecting a huge success, but I at least hoped he would say _something. _Why did I let myself talk me into this?

He's still staring. I think I saw him blink… well, at least he's responsive. I guess.

"…Well, I guess… Umm… I suppose… that's… it…" What is wrong with me? I can yell at the twerps all day, but, when I actually need to say something, I can't do it? Really?

"So, thanks… again." Another blink. With a sigh, I turned to leave. I got to the door when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"You're welcome."

One hand on the doorframe, I slowly turned my head back to look at my brother. He was still sitting on the bed, still watching, but something was _different._ Maybe it was his eyes, they seemed… softer. I don't know. Something. While I was still looking in disbelief, he talked _again._

"You _are_ my sister, you know. I wasn't just going to let you get hurt."

Did I say I was surprised before? Because now, I was worried I would have to pick my jaw up off the ground. Focus! Getting over the shock of actually having a two sided conversation with Ferb, I let the actual words sink in. They made me smile.

"Thank you Ferb," I said again, though, this time the words seemed to come a lot easier. I had started leaving again when I turned and added with a wink "Oh and, from what I could see, you do a pretty mean robot little bro." I could've sworn I saw the smallest of smiles on his face.

I made my way back up the hall, thinking back over what just happened.

"Ferb is a strange little twerp," I decided, "but he is a pretty good brother."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Candace made her way back to the boy's room. Tiptoeing, as not to wake either of her brothers, she made her way to Ferb's bed. The girl reached out and, very softly, tousled her brother's green hair.<p>

"You're something Ferb," she whispered to the little brother who couldn't hear her. Looking back from the doorway, she gave both of her brother's a fond smile.

"I'm still going to bust you twerps tomorrow, you know," she told them, and with one last smile, she left.

But, it wasn't until she was fast asleep that something unexpected happened.

A very soft voice shared a few words of its own, to the sister that couldn't hear it.

"Goodnight, Candace."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo.. what did you guys think? I really do enjoy feedback :) <strong>

**I think I'm a bit to addicted to these 'add-a-little-chunk-at-the-end-from-a-different-POV' things... It might be a problem. I feel like I also have a problem with writing only ficlets. Currently, I'm attempting to break out of my box and do a multi chapter fic. We'll see how THAT goes...**

**Anyways, my mini-rant aside, thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed yourself! ~Libby**


End file.
